Undercover
by Lovedy
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a new intern to a law company and she will be working with Sasuke and the others. At first sight you'd think she a normal employee but what if she's working undercover? - I really don't know what is wrong with me and the summaries but the story is much better. Hope you'll enjoy.


**I am a woman that is enjoying herself very much; sometimes I win, sometimes I lose.**

**- Mata Hari; the best female spy in the history.**

* * *

I was waiting patiently on the roof of a building with 31 floors. I was already waiting for two hours. I looked at my watch and I saw that it was already midnight. The wind was cold but the sky was gorgeous. It was a perfect night to watch the stars because there were no clouds and the black sky allowed me to see the stars better.

"_He is here. I hope you are ready Haruno. Right now he is in the elevator he will be there in approximately a minute. Make sure you do this clean and be careful how you get out of there. I don't want anyone to be suspicious. Copy that?"_

"_Yes sir." _I said as I checked to see if everything was ready.

Behind me was a table with food and candles. Everything that is need for a romantic dinner. I took a mirror from my purse and looked at my face. Everything was good. My makeup was perfect and despite the wind my hair was still perfectly caught in an elegant bun. I was wearing a velvet red dress that reached my mid thigh and was backless. As I heard the elevator doors opening I put my mirror in my purse and turned to see my 'partner'.

"Hello." I said faking a smile.

"You look gorgeous tonight Ashley." He said as he reached for my hand before kissing it.

"Well thank you very much. Lets take a sit, shall we?" I said as I wanted to sit on my chair but he stopped me.

"Allow me." he said as he pulled my chair for me and when I sat down he pulled it back.

"What a gentleman. I started to think that the chivalry is gone." I said as I took a sip of my wine.

"Oh, the chivalry is not gone. Not at all." He said as he took a sip of his wine too.

"So, do you have what I need?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Of course. 10 kilos of cocaine and all I want for them are my money. Do you have them?"

I looked for a second at him and then I put a black suitcase of the table.

"I want to see it now." I said looking intensely at him.

"As you wish my princess." He said as he also put a suitcase on the table and opened it. After I saw the cocaine he closed the suitcase and we exchanged them.

I've put the suitcase down and reached for my gun that was under my chair.

"There are no money here." He said as he stood up. "Where are my money bitch?"

"What happened with princess?" I said still down.

"My money now!" he said in a demanding tone.

I stood up and pointed my gun at him. I was already used to this. I knew what was coming up. He was going to threaten me…

"If you shoot me my man will find you and kill you. You and your family." But I stood there with a blank look on my face.

…and because it won't work he was going to beg me.

"Please don't do this. I have a family, I have a child. Please."

I let my hand down still holding the gun. I reached for the suitcase and took it.

"See, that's exactly the problem with you drug dealers, you always have a family." I said as I passed beside him.

"Thank you, thank you very – " he started but he didn't finished cause I shoot him.

"I didn't say I was going to let you live." I said as I reached to press the button for the elevator.

"_Nice job agent Haruno, or should I call you Ashley?" _said agent Hatake in my headphone.

"_You could've finish him faster although. I'm starving here, but nice job anyway. You always knew how to take care of things."_

* * *

*Ring, ring* .

I heard my phone ringing early in the morning. You'd think that after such an exhausting mission they would let me sleep and have a relaxing morning.

"What?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura." I heard Tsunade's voice on the other end of the line.

"I'm tired. Speak fast." I said grumpy.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I'm afraid you'll have to sleep later. We have a client that is requesting you and you'd better be here fast cause he's an important and busy man."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'll be there in 20 minutes." I replied as I ended the call.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I finished washing I dried myself with a towel and went in my bedroom. I took out from my wardrobe a pair of blue skinny jeans and a large black sweater with long sleeves. I got dresses and chose a pair of black heels. As I was heading to my car I've put a long red scarf around my neck.

After ten minutes of driving I reached my office – well office was not the right word. You see I was working for a governmental branch that took care of assassinations and worked as an independent company but it was legal. So it wasn't exactly my office cause most of the time I was the one who took care of the dirty things – and went upstairs. As I entered the room I saw Tsunade and Shizune talking to a tall men with long black hair that was caught in a pony tail and an older man that looked a lot like the young one and I assumed they were father and son. It took me a moment to recognize them.

"Oh you are here. We've been waiting for you. Please allow me to introduce agent Haruno Sakura. She is the best. Not only that she destroy everything that it's in her way and has great agility but is also very smart. Sakura this gentlemen are – "

"Fugaku Uchiha. The C.O. of the best law company in the country. Age 47. Has two children and is married Mikoto Uchiha, previously Mikoto Ferman, the daughter of a powerful man. The last time I heard about him he was running one of the most powerful industrial companies." I said looking at the older man and then I turned my head to the young one. " Itachi Uchiha. The first son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the next C.O. of the company. Age 27. Engaged to Kumiko Grendai. I know who are they." I said as I turned to Tsunade.

"And very rude sometimes but a great agent." Tsunade completed my description.

"I see you are very well informed. It's a great thing. Did you know we were coming and searched about us on your way here?" asked Fugaku.

"I didn't need to. I already know everything about everyone." I said pouring myself a cup of coffee and taking a sit next to Shizune.

"Well how about you tell us something about you. We've seen your profile with the missions but we still don't know anything about you." Said Itachi smiling.

"There is nothing to know about me. My name is Haruno Sakura. My parents died when I was five and I learned hard. I got my law degree when I was fifteen and graduated from Yale. I am currently nineteen and judging how things are going it seems like I will be working for you now."

"You are a very smart girl, you knew that?" Said Fugaku.

"I'm often told."

"Maybe too smart for your own good." Added Itachi.

"Yeah, people told me that too." I said as I remembered _ him _for a moment_. _

"So, I assume you are not here to talk about me and I don't know why something tells me that you are here to discus about your second son, Sasuke Uchiha."

"You assume right. As you know we are a very powerful company and we have a lot of rivals and lately I think someone is after my son's life. The details about this are in the file on the table."

"And you want me to track down and kill those who are threatening his life?"

"Not now. I already arranged at the company. You will be an intern and you will work with my son and his friend. They are like a little group that are taking independent cases in the name of our company and solve them. From today on you will be working with them and living with them."

"They live together?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah. The address of the mansion is in the file. If you accept the case our man will come and take your stuff."

"I will but I won't use my real name and dates."

"But we already talked."

"Then you'd better call back and tell them that the new intern name is Serenity Heart, she is 22 and she graduated from Harvard earlier because she skipped some grades. Got it?"

"So this is a yes?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Man, I heard the new girl is coming today. I can't wait to meet her. She must be very smart if your father chose her, Sasuke."

"Shut up Naruto. We don't need a new girl. We are doing a great work on our own."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like this. I heard she is nice and beautiful." Said Ino.

"Yeah, I looked through her file and I saw a photo of her." Said Hinata.

"Really Hinata-chan? So? Is she beautiful?" asked Naruto excited.

"And smart." Added Hinata. " She graduated from Harvard earlier because she is very intelligent."

"I can't wait to meet her." Said TenTen.

* * *

I finished my packing and was heading to the door. I'll miss my house but hopefully I'll finish this mission soon and I'll come back. They already took my luggage. I went out and headed to my car. As I went in I observed they already left.

I started my engine and headed to the mansion.

As I got out of the car I took a deep breath. This place reminded me so much of my first time when I killed someone. I still remember how my hands were sweating and my heart was beating fast. My blood was boiling in my veins and when I finally had the courage to shoot I felt relieved and good. It was like a hard rock was lifted from my shoulders and I was as light as a feather.

I went to the door and knocked. I wasn't nervous, instead I knew that the first impression that I'll make will have to be a good one so that I'll gain their trust.

**A/N: So that's it for now guys. I'll be waiting your opinion about this new story. Tell me if I should continue or not and I'm always open for new stuff so if you have something to say about the storyline just leave a review and I'll pm you. I can't wait to hear your opinion. R&R ^.^. Love – Lovedy **


End file.
